The Death Sentence: A Sequel To The Death Poem
by We-Intertwine-Like-Vine
Summary: "Annabeth Chase, you will be granted one wish." "I wish that Percy was alive." What if Annabeth was granted the wish? Will it be granted? How will it all turn out? Find all of this out in The Death Sentence: A Sequel To The Death Poem.


**Hey readers! To those of you who actually read my latest and only one-shot, The Death Poem, you would know that there was a request to make it into a story. I, not having many ideas for the plot, refused, but said that I would write a sequel one-shot instead. These one-shots are pretty easy to write. Okay, well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Percy: (chanting) You don't own me! You don't own me!**

**Me: *gags Percy* Shut it. *turns around to face readers* Um, sadly, he is right. I do not own PJO.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I sprung to my feet, ready to battle Tony. Wait a second… battle Tony? Didn't I die? I looked around and saw that in front of me sat three chairs. In one, sat Persephone, who honestly, looked like she wanted to die. Next to her was Thanatos. Finally, sat Hades. I kneeled in respect to three very powerful gods and goddess. I was about to judged about where I would go; The Fields of Punishment, Elysium, or The Fields of Asphodel. "I still think that he should be sent to Tartarus." Hades proclaimed. Persephone and Thanatos just shook their heads. "Perseus Jackson, saviour of Olympus, son of Poseidon, Earth-shaker, storm-bringer, one of the big three. Rise, Perseus." Thanatos boomed. I quickly scrambled to get up as they discussed secretly. "Perseus, you saved Olympus, and the world, many times. You were and are still a hero. We have decided that you, Percy Jackson, will be put in Elysium. Persephone finished.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was still depressed. I was so filled with rage and ager at myself. And at Tony! Jerks like him should just jump into Tartarus. But it was too late now. Or was it? Was there any possible way to bring Percy back? I pondered the question as I took the elevator up to Olympus. The gods and goddesses were all sitting at their torched and cracked thrones. "Annabeth Chase, step forward." Zeus boomed. I stepped up and bowed to all of them. "Since Percy has died, and you were second in command in the war, I, on behalf of all of the Olympian council, will grant you one wish. Anything you desire." I gaped, as did everybody else in the room, thinking that this highest honor had not been performed in centuries. "First, you must swear on the River Styx that you will grant this wish. Oh, and Hades has to be here." Zeus snapped his fingers and Hades appeared in his empty chair. "What the….?" Hades mumbled, and many in the room chuckled. "Very well, as long as it is possible." Zeus grumbled, even though it was obvious that he didn't like it. "I wish that Percy was alive and he would be granted one wish, like I was." I said, hoping not to be zapped by lightning for asking for too much. "Yes, yes, whatever. As long as that pest, Perseus won't be staying in the Underworld with me." Hades replied. With a wave of his hand, Percy appeared next to Annabeth, looking confused. "It would be an honor to be accepted into Elysium." He bowed in respect. But when he looked up, he had no idea what was going on. Everybody laughed at his expression. Zeus spoke up. "You have been granted one wish Percy Jackson. Use it wisely. And before you ask, yes, we swear on the River Styx that we will grant it." "I wish that you would stop ignoring your children. And no disrespect, but you're the reason that this whole war started. Demigods felt ignored by their godly parents and joined Kronos to get revenge. I wish that all demigods would be claimed by age 12. That is when they start to attract monsters. That is my only request." Percy replied. Everybody in the room just stared at him. He could have wished for anything! Even to be a god! But no. He chose wisely and basically stopped Kronos from returning for quite a while. That was the day that Percy Jackson came back to life.

**How was it? Worthy of a review? I wrote this really late on a school night. So, I guess, um, well, bye.**


End file.
